Cinta Itu Aneh
by aswati.wati
Summary: Cinta itu aneh, menurutku. Karena bagaimana bisa orang sepertiku jatuh cinta pada gadis kutu buku berkaca mata tebal, setebal buku paket yang biasa kubaca di rumah. "Rasanya juga unik."/ "Benarkah?" "Asin. Tapi tak seasin garam. / "Itu upil, baka!" (NejiTenten-KarinSuigetsu)
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. AU, OOC, EYD, TYPO DAN SEJENISNYA.**

.

.

.

Cinta itu aneh, menurutku. Karena bagaimana bisa orang sepertiku jatuh cinta pada gadis kutu buku berkaca mata tebal, setebal buku paket yang biasa kubaca di rumah. Oke, tidak masalah kalau hanya kutu buku. Tapi dia juga aneh, sama anehnya dengan dua temannya. Kalo dibandingkan dengan dua temannya jauh lebih aneh teman-temannya sih. Namanya Haruno Sakura, memiliki rambut merah muda dan mata seindah batu emerald. Dia tidak tinggi juga tidak pendek. Tubuhnya tidak gendut tapi cukup berisi, apa lagi bokongnya. Penampilannya aneh, sangat aneh. Kemeja seragam putihnya yang besar berwarna kekuningan, atau biasa disebut kumel. Roknya sangat panjang sampai melewati lutut. Dia semakin terlihat aneh dengan rambut merah muda panjangnya yang diikat ikatan rambut warna-warni membuat rambutnya berdiri seperti pohon palem. Menggelikan. Dia suka tersenyum lebar pada setiap orang yang dijumpainya, memamerkan barisan gigi atasnya yang hitam, membuatnya terlihat bodoh dan ditertawakan. Aku tidak habis fikir, kenapa Uchiha sepertiku jatuh cinta pada gadis aneh sepertinya?

Ku pijat keningku yang tiba-tiba pusing saat aku menanyakan pada diriku sendiri kenapa aku suka padanya. Aku sempat berfikir dia mengunai-gunaiku. Pemikiran bodoh! Menghela napas panjang aku menatap pintu kelas, sebentar lagi bel masuk. Biasanya dia akan muncul disaat-saat seperti ini dengan setumpuk buku-buku tebal di pelukkannya. Pintu kelas terbuka perlahan, ketiga sahabat sejati yang dianggap aneh satu sekolah masuk satu persatu. Yang lebih dulu masuk Uzumaki Karin. Gadis berambut merah yang memakai kaca mata kotak. Karin tidak secupu gadis yang kutaksir, dia memakai kaca mata kotak mengikuti trend bukan kaca mata tebal buluk seperti gadis yang aku incar. Karin cantik, memiliki senyum manis, bertubuh tinggi dan ramping. Tapi sayang dia sangat jorok, hentai, menjijikan, menggelikan dan semacamnya. Kau mau tau kenapa aku mengatakan Karin jorok? Sejak pertama aku melihat Karin dia sudah memiliki dua anak sungai yang keluar-masuk saat dia bernapas. Awalnya kukira dia sedang flu, tapi ternyata tidak. Tidak musim panas, musim dingin, musim semi, musim hujan, dia selalu memiliki dua anak sungai berwarna hijau yang keluar masuk saat dia bernapas. Sekalipun Karin membuangnnya anak sungai itu akan ada lagi, anehkan? Dia juga suka menyembur orang-orang di dekatnya, bersin-bersin. Tak jarang anak sungai berwarna hijaunya muncrat keluar, jadi tidak ada yang mau dekat dengannya.

Sambil bersin-bersin Karin mendekati kursinya, Sakura dan Tenten mengekorinya di belakang. Sakura menyodorkan tisu pada Karin lalu tersenyum lebar. Beberapa siswa-siswi meringis jijik melihat sebaris gigi atasnya yang hitam. Ada juga yang terkikik geli melihat rambutnya yang diikat tinggi dengan tali rambut warna-warni. Aku hanya bisa mengerang pasrah. Bukan aku yang menginginkan, tapi hati ini yang memilihnya.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan." Aku mencari asal suara itu. Ternyata Sabaku No Gaara, si kapten basket. Pemuda jelek berambut merah itu berdiri di pintu kelas lalu tersenyum saat Sakura meonoleh kearahnya dengan senyum lebar. Cih! Apa-apaan itu. Dasar rambut bata sialan! Dia kira dia keren! Kuremas bukuku gemas melampiaskan kekesalanku.

Tenten berjalan seperti laki-laki di samping Sakura dengan tas punggung menyampir di bahu. Dia menarik kursinya di baris nomor dua di urutan tiga dari kursi depan. Karin dan Sakura duduk di belakangnnya. Kelihatannya Tenten memang tidak aneh, tapi lihat saja nanti.

Setelah mempelajari pelajaran hari ini Kakashi sensei mengadakan tanya jawab dengan kami. Semua mata siswa-siswi melirik Tenten waspada, gadis itu tidak pintar tapi suka sekali mengangkat tangan membuat salah satu dari kami pingsan. Tenten mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, espresi wajahnya sama seperti gadis pada umumnya, manis. Reflek semua penghuni kelas menutup hidung masing-masing, termasuk aku tapi tidak dengan Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda bertompel di pipi itu apa tidak punya hidung, atau hidungnya rusak sampai tidak mencium bau khas ketiak Tenten. Bulu-bulu hitam lebat mengintip dari celah lengan baju kemeja Tenten, dia sama joroknya dengan Karin. Bisa-bisanya dia tidak mencukur ketiaknya sampai bisa sepanjang itu. Aku meringis, buluku saja yang laki-laki tidak sepanjang itu.

Brukh!

'Ughh..." Aku kembali meringis melihat siswi yang duduk di depan Tenten pingsan, disusul teman sebangkunya yang ikut pingsan. Aku kasian pada orang yang duduk di depan kursi Tenten, mereka selalu pingsan saat gadis bercepol itu mengangkat tangan.

.

.

.

Normal POV

.

.

.

Semua penghuni perpustakaan mengernyit jijik saat melihat dua sahabat paling aneh satu sekolah masuk beriringan. Karin berjalan di belakang Sakura sambil mengoceh menceritakan kalo dia menemukan sesuatu yang kenyal, elastis dan memiliki rasa asin, diselingi bersin-bersin. Sesekali Sakura menanggapinya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol sambil menoleh lalu tersenyum lebar memamerkan barisan gigi atasnya yang hitam. Tidak ada penjaga perpustakaan, jadi mereka bisa mengoceh seenaknya. Buru-buru siswa-siswi yang sedang membaca atau mencari buku meletakkan dan mengambil asal buku di rak lalu pergi keluar perpustakaan dengan langkah cepat. Kedua siswi, maksudnya tiga siswi, tapi karena Tenten tidak ada tidak apakan di bilang dua, memang terasingkan di sekolah ini. Tidak satupun siswa atau siswi yang mau dekat dengan mereka karena mereka aneh, jorok, dan miskin.

Makin sepi, makin bagus. Itu yang Sakura pikirkan. Tidak peduli sekalipun sebelum mereka pergi menatapnya jijik dengan dengusan kesal. Untuk apa peduli pada mereka yang tidak peduli padamu, ya kan Sakura? Sakura mendekati rak-rak buku, Karin masih mengikutinya di belakang sambil mengoceh menceritakan penemuan luar biasanya.

Sakura menemukan buku yang dia cari lalu menarik satu tangan Karin ke kursi paling pojok di balik rak buku. Dia menarik kursi lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sana, sementara karin duduk di kursi depan berhadapan dengannya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu membaca lembar demi lembar buku, sesekali ia bergumam menyauti ocehan Karin seadanya. "Hm?" "Ya." "Haha..." Gumamnya tanpa minat. Seorang Sakura bila sudah bertemu kekasihnya, buku, ya seperti ini.

Karin merasa diabaikan. Gadis berambut merah itu melipat tangan di depan dada dengan bibir mengerucut, sesekali disedotnya ingus yang keluar dari lubang hidungnya membuat cairan lendir itu keluar masuk. "Tidak apa-apa orang mengabaikanku." Ucapnya dengan nada kesal yang serak. Sakura mengalihkan pandangan dari buku pada Karin. "Tapi aku tidak suka temanku mengabaikanku seperti mereka yang mengabaikanku." Dia merengut siap menangis.

"Karin. Aku tidak bermaksu ..."

Terlambat. Kini Karin sudah menangis. Sakura menghela napas. "Baiklah. Di mana kau menemukan benda luar biasa itu?" Sakura tersenyum.

Karin mengusap sudut matanya dengan punggung tangan, cepat-cepat Sakura mengambil tisu di Saku seragam lalu memberikannya pada Karin. Karin menerimanya dengan baik lalu tersenyum. "Kau ingin tau?"

"Ya." Sakura melebarkan senyumnya.

"Kau sungguh ingin tau?"

"Ya."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya, Karin. Cepat katakan padaku." Ucap Sakura menahan jengkel. Sebenarnya dia tidak benar-benar ingin tau, hanya ingin membuat Karin senang itu saja.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh?"

Sakura menghela napas. "Kau mau memberitahuku tidak, sih." Gadis berambut merah muda itu membuka kembali bukunya.

Karin mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan Sakura. "Tapi jangan beritahu siapapun, ya."

Menahan kesal Sakura memaksakan senyum. Dia kembali menutup bukunya karena kalau tidak, bukan tidak mungkin Karin akan merampas buku miliknya. Gadis berambut merah itu paling tidak suka diabaikan teman sendiri. Sakura melongo melihat Karin mengorek-ngorek lubang hidung dengan jari telunjuk, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

Karin tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan jari telunjuknya, dan Sakura kini tahu benda apa yang kata Karin luar biasa itu. Diam-diam gadis berambut merah muda itu menelan ludah saat membayangkan Karin akan memaksanya menyentuh benda 'luar biasa itu'

Karin memegang benda kecil bulat kecoklatan hasil jeripayahnya dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Gadis itu tersenyum memamerkan benda luar biasanya pada Sakura. "Lihat Sakura." Dia menjepit benda itu menunjukkan pada Sakura betapa kenyal dan elastisnya benda luar biasa miliknya.

"Hahaha..." Sakura tertawa kaku sembari menggaruk tengkuk. "Ya. Sangat luar biasa." Ucapnya memaksakan senyum.

"Tidak hanya itu, benda ini juga memiliki rasa yang unik. Asin. Tapi tak seasin garam." Jelas Karin dengan wajah ceria seperti anak kecil yang baru diberi dot.

Sakura memutar mata bosan saat Karin menjilat benda luar biasanya.

Tenten yang baru bergabung menarik kursi di samping Sakura. "Dari mana kau chinese?" Tanya Karin menatap langsung manik coklat Tenten.

Tenten melipat tangan di atas meja. Kepalanya jatuh lemas di atas lipatan tangannya. "Kamar mandi." Ucapnya lemas.

Sakura kembali menghela napas lalu kembali menutup bukunya. "Kau kenapa?"

Wajah Tenten merengut. "Mereka mengunciku di kamar mandi."

"Seperti kemarin-kemarin, ya? Apa mereka juga kembali menulis kau harus mandi." Tenten semakin cemberut mendengar itu dari Karin. Karin nyengir. "Aku mau menunjukkan sesuatu."

Tenten menegakkan posisi duduknya. "Apa?" Tanyanya penasaran pada Karin.

Karin tersenyum sembari menunjukkan benda luar biasanya pada Tenten. Dahi Tenten mengernyit melihat benda kecil dijepitan telunjuk dan ibu jari Karin. Sakura menepuk jidat dan menghela napas. "Apa itu?" Tenten mengambil benda kecil itu dari Karin. Dia memencet-mencet benda itu. "Kenyal dan elastis." Suara Tenten terdengar senang di telinga Sakura.

Sakura meringis. "Err.. Tenten."

"Rasanya juga unik." Ucap Karin masih dengan senyum bangganya.

"Sungguh?" Tanya Tenten semangat melupakan rasa kesalnya pada siswi iseng yang menguncinya di kamar mandi.

Karin mengangguk masih dengan senyum manisnya. "Cicip saja."

Rasanya Sakura ingin muntah melihat Tenten menjilat benda luar biasa Karin. "Kau benar." Kata Tenten senang. "Ini penemuan luar biasa. Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" Tanya Tenten.

Karin tersenyum. Dengan gerak lambat dia menunjuk lubang hidungnya.

Tenten memasang wajah bingung. Sakura mengerang frustasi melihat wajah polos Tenten. "Itu upil, baka!"

"Hah!? Kau serius!?" Tenten tampak syok!

"Huum!" Karin mengiyakan.

Cepat-cepat Tenten berlari keluar menuju kamar mandi berniat membersihkan mulut dan tangannya meninggalkan Karin dan Sakura. "Memangnya kenapa dengan upil."

Sakura melirik Karin sebelum berdiri dari tempat duduknya, mengembalikan buku ke tempat semula. Keinginannya membaca buku sudah hilang entah kemana.

Keluar dari perpustakaan Suigetsu tidak henti-hentinya tertawa. Sasuke dan Jugo yang berjalan di samping Suigetsu hanya melirik Suigetsu malas. Diam-diam Sasuke tersenyum saat mengingat espresi wajah Sakura di perpustakaan. "Kalian lihat. Si ingus itu lucu sekali. Haha..." Suigetsu tidak henti-hentinya tertawa.

.

.

.

.

TBC..


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. AU, OOC, EYD, TYPO DAN SEJENISNYA.**

Sebuah mobil Audi SUV berhenti di bawah pohon sakura di dekat gerbang sekolah. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam model emo keluar dari kursi penumpang dengan tas punggung di genggaman lengan kekarnya. "Jaa nee, Otouto ..." Ucap pria berambut hitam panjang di depan kemudi mobil sembari tersenyum.

Pemuda itu berkomat-kamit terlebih dahulu sebelum mengangkat satu tangannya malas lalu melambai. "Hn." Setelah mobil yang mengantarnya pergi Sasuke menyampirkan tas punggung di bahu kanannya. Sudah duduk di bangku kelas dua masih diantar, menyebalkan. Wajah dinginnya semakin dingin lantaran kesal pada Itachi yang tidak mengizinkan membawa mobil sendiri. Lagi pula hampir satu sekolah membawa kendaraan, kenapa dia tidak? Dengan batin meraung-raung kesal Uchiha bungsu itu berjalan kalem melewati gerbang sekolah yang terbuka. Beberapa siswi menunggunya di depan gerbang, menatapnya penuh damba. Sudah kesal, tambah kesal melihat wajah-wajah mesum siswi yang menatapnya dengan rona merah di pipi, juga teriakan mereka yang dibuat manja, membuatnya seperti erangan. Sasuke menutup mulutnya menahan muntah. Pagi ini dia benar-benar mual sangking kesalnya.

Tidak peduli siswi yang mengikik dan mengikutinya di belakang, Sasuke berjalan tenang ke halaman sekolah. Langkah lebarnya terhenti saat onix-nya melihat pohon palem merah muda, eerr... maksudnya Sakura, duduk di bangku panjang dengan buku di pangkuannya. Dua tahun sekolah di satu sekolah yang sama, kelas yang sama, Sasuke tidak pernah melihat Sakura berangkat sekolah. Setiap kali dia sampai Sakura sudah duduk memangku buku di taman, halaman sekolah atau kelas menunggu dua sahabatnya. Tapi selalu masuk lima menit sebelum masuk. "Naik apa Sakura ke sekolah. Biskah? Sepedakah? Atau, jalan kaki." Pertanyaan itu sering sekali berseliweran di kepalanya. Wajah dingin Sasuke perlahan berubah mupeng membayang dia yang ada di pangkuan Sakura, bukan buku. Selagi Sasuke berfantasi siswi-siswi yang mengikutinya mengigiti spons bedak, lispstik, cermin, sisir, buku dan benda-benda lain yang mereka bawa sangking kesalnya. "Awas saja si aneh itu!" Bisik mereka sembari meninju kepalan tangan ke udara.

Sasuke berdehem lalu mengambil napas dalam sebelum mengeluarkannya perlahan. Pemuda Uchiha itu mendekati Sakura. "Hai." Dua tahun satu sekolah dan satu kelas baru kali ini Sasuke menyapa Sakura. Uchiha muda itu berdiri diam di depan Sakura, memikirkan apa kiranya yang harus dia lakukan setelah menyapa gadis itu. "Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, susah payah dia memasang senyum di wajah kakunya, dan itu lebih sulit dari mengerjakan Sains dan rumus Matematika.

Sakura mendongak, menatap Sasuke beberapa detik lalu kembali menekunin bukunya. "Sudah tahu." Ucap Sakura cuek sembari membuka lembar buku baru.

Sasuke memaksakan senyum. Ingin sekali rasanya dia mencabuti ikat rambut warna-warni di rambut Sakura sangking kesalnya. Tangannya terkepal, giginya bergemulutuk. "Kau kenapa?" Dia melirik Sakura yang menanyakan keadaannya yang sedang menahan diri agar tidak mencabuti ikat rambut Sakura, lalu memaksakan senyum. "Tidak apa-apa." Dia kembali memaksakan senyum.

"Oh."

Memasukan satu tangannya ke saku celana, meremas uang jajan yang ada di dalamnya melampiaskan kekesalan, Sasuke menoleh menatap para penggemarnya lalu tersenyum, memanasi Sakura.

Mereka menjerit heboh. "Sasuke- kun!"

"Sasuke- kun!"

"Sasuke- kun!"

"Sasuke- kun!"

Sasuke ingin menunjukan pada Sakura betapa populernya ia di kalangan siswi, dan membuat Sakura menyesal karena mencuekinya dan membalas dingin sapaan hangat, menurutnya, tadi. Pemuda itu menyeringai miring dan kemudian seringainya hilang melihat Sakura mengemas buku-bukunya lalu pergi. "Hei!" Panggil Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh, menatap Sasuke polos. "Ya."

"Kau ... mau kemana!" Seru Sasuke.

"Di sini berisik. Aku mau cari tempat tenang untuk membaca, kau tahu?" Jawabnya mengedik bahu kemudian berlalu.

Dan Sasuke hanya bisa mengerang putus asa ... "Dasar pinky jelek sombong!" Kesalnya dengan gigi beremeletuk.

.

.

.

Disaat anak-anak lain sibuk saling melempar kertas atau bergosip, Sasuke sendiri malah asik memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang berkutat dengan bukunya. Sesekali gadis itu juga menyauti Tenten dan Karin yang mengobrol di sampingnya. Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, menatap bibir lembut Sakura dengan wajah mupeng :muka pengen.

Pintu kelas bergeser: terbuka, Shizune dengan buku paket dalam pelukkannya masuk. Semua siswa- siswi kembali ke bangku masing-masing dan berhenti saling melempar remasan kertas. Begitu juga Sasuke, dia membenarkan posisi duduknya. Sakura menutup buku. Karin, dan Tenten berhenti mengobrol. Guru cantik berambut hitam sebahu itu meletakkan bukunya di meja Guru lalu menyapa anak muridnya. "Siang semuanya." Ini pelajar kedua setelah jam istirahat pertama. Sebelum memulai mengajar anak didiknya Shizune menatap sekeliling kelas sebelum tatapannya jatuh pada gadis berambut merah muda diikat aneh dengan tompel di pipi kiri. Shizune tersenyum. "Sakura- _chan_, kau dipanggil kepala sekolah." Shizune adalah guru yang paling akrab dan sering tersenyum pada Sakura.

Siswi mulai menyebar gosip mereka, saling berbisik-bisik. "Dia pasti belum membayar uang sekolah." Sinis siswi berambut pirang.

"Dia pasti mau ditendang keluar!" Sambung yang lain, dan masih banyak lagi.

Menyedot ingus Karin mengigit kuku jari telunjuknya, dan Tenten meringis. Mereka saling melirik cemas lalu melirik Sakura yang terlihat tenang-tenang saja, gadis itu tersenyum lebar memamerkan gigi-gigi hitamnya. "Baik. Sensei!"

Mata Sasuke mengikuti tubuh Sakura yang berbalut seragam kumal keluar kelas. Dia menghela napas saat tidak lagi melihat gadis itu. "Apa benar Sakura akan di keluarkan karena telat membayar uang sekolah?" Gumamnya, cemas.

.

.

.

Disaat hampir semua siswa-siswi menghabiskan waktu mereka di luar kelas Karin dan Tenten duduk dalam kelas menunggu Sakura yang belum juga kembali setelah keluar kelas hampir dua jam lalu, begitu juga Sasuke. Pemuda itu juga duduk diam di kursinya menunggu Sakura. Beberapa gadis duduk bergerombolan di dekat kursi Sasuke, mengikik dan melirik Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus.

"Sakura!" Panggil Tenten Karin besamaan saat melihat Sakura masuk kelas. Mereka menatap Sakura cemas. "Bagaimana?" Karin mendapat kesempatan menjadi orang pertama yang bertanya, sambil menyedot ingus. Siswi yang duduk tidak jauh dari Sasuke meringis jijik dan mual.

"Kau tidak dikeluar, kan?" Kali ini giliran Tenten yang bertanya.

Sakura mengambil tasnya lalu menatap Karin dan Tenten dengan tatapan bersalah. "Teman, teman. Maaf ... "

"Kau benar-benar di keluarkan?" Tanya Karin heboh dengan nada sedih, sambil mengusap ingus dengan punggung tangan.

"Ha?" Sakura menggaruk tengkuk, dikeluarkan?

"Sakura!" Teriak KarinTen memeluk Sakura. Mereka manangis, Sakura bingung. Siswi-siswi yang selalu mengikuti Sasuke tertawa bahagia, Sasuke menggeram. "Siapa yang dikeluarkan?"

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

"Aku tidak dikeluarkan, kok." Karin, Sasuke dan Tenten tersenyum, Siswi fans Sasuke jatuh dari kursi bersamaan. Mereka mengerang kecewa. "Yaah ..." Mereka merengut, Tenten melempar mereka dengan tisu bekas elap ingus Karin, mereka menjerit heboh. "Hari ini aku pulang cepat, ada acara keluarga. Maaf ya tidak bisa pulang bersama hari ini." Sesal Sakura.

Sasuke di kursinya menopang dagu, acara keluarga? "Paling juga acara membersih kotoran tikus." Sahut salah satu siswi disambut kikikan mengejek teman-temannya. "Orang sepertimu punya acara keluarga, huh! Keluarga beruang maksudmu." Mereka kembali tertawa. Rasanya ingin sekali Sasuke melempar kursi ke arah mereka.

Karin dan Tenten melirik mereka tidak suka. Sakura tersenyum lebar, kembali memamerkan gigi hitamnya. "Aku duluan. Kalian hati-hati." Pamit gadis itu mengabaikan ejekan segerombolan siswi cantik berpakaian minim yang duduk di dekat Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Diam-diam Sasuke mengikuti Sakura. Berjalan tenang di belakang gadis itu dengan kedua tangan tersembunyi di dalam saku. Saat sudah melewati tembok tinggi yang menjadi pagar sekolah dan gapura berlambangkan KHS Sasuke kehilangan Sakura. Gadis itu berbelok ke kiri dan saat Sasuke mengikutinya dia sudah tidak melihatnya lagi. Hanya ada sedan-sedan dan mobil pribadi yang lalu lalang di jalan raya depan gapura KHS. Saat Sasuke menengok kanan kiri mencari Sakura tapi yang ditemukannya mobil Koenigsegg Agera merah yang harganya sangat mahal, melewatinya. Liur Sasuke menetes. 'Mobil incarannya sejak SMP.' "Supercars Koenigsegg Agera ..." Gumam Sasuke. Dia lalu mengusap liurnya sebelum ada yang melihat.

.

.

.

.

Karin dan Tenten berjalan berdamping di lorong Sekolah, seperti biasa mereka pulang bersama. Di belakang mereka sekitar delapan siswi memakai rok mini, sangat mini, mengikuti. Karin dan Tenten saling menatap cemas satu sama lain. "Karin." Panggil Tenten.

"Ya." Jawab Karin tak kalah gelisah sambil merogoh saku seragamnya, mencari tisu. "Ah. Habis." Gumam Karin kecewa.

"Karin!"

"Iya."

"Aku pengen ke toilet! Kebelet."

Karin melongo dengan ingus meleleh yang hampir menyentuh bibir. "Aku ketoilet dulu yah!" Tenten berbalik, lalu berlari sambil memegangi rok bagian depannya.

Siswi yang mengikuti mereka berdua berbisik-bisik. Separu siswi mengikuti Tenten dan separunya lagi mengikuti Karin. Mereka berjalan cepat melewati Karin lalu menghalangi langkah gadis itu. "Kau mencari ini?" Siswi berambut pirang poni rata memamerkan selembar tisu di depan wajah Karin. Gadis itu tersenyum mengejek disertai kikikan ketiga temannya.

Karin mengerjap polos. "Ini untukku?" Tanyanya hati-hati. Karin mengulurkan tangannya, berniat mengambil tisu itu.

Shion, nama gadis pirang berponi rata. Dia dan teman- temannya tertawa. "Dasar bayi!" Ejeknya. Dengan sengaja ia menjatuhkan tisunya lalu menginjaknya seraya memperhatikan espresi wajah Karin. " ..."

Karin menunduk, setetes cairan bening menetes di ujung sepatunya.

"Ingus, kau di sini rupanya." Mereka, Shion dan teman-temannya, menoleh serempak ke asal suara. Di belakang mereka Suigetsu berdiri di dampingi Jugo, dua pemuda itu mengenakan kaus team basket sekolah. Shion dan teman-temannya terpaku melihat teman Sasuke yang tak kalah tampan dan populer dari Kimimaro, senpai mereka. Mereka bukan tandingan Sasuke dan Gaara. Dua pemuda tampan itu mendekati Karin, Shion dan teman-temannya.

Suigetsu melirik Shion dan teman-temannya lalu tersenyum. Dia mendekati Karin, merangkul bahunya, membuat gadis yang diperlakukan seperti itu mendongak. Meraka saling menatap. Suigetsu menunduk menatap manik ruby Karin kagum, dia baru menyadari Karin memiliki mata secantik itu. Karin mendongak, ditatapnya pemuda sok akrab yang merangkul bahunya tajam. "Kau, mencariku?"

"Ya. Temani latihan basket." Suigetsu semakin erat merangkul Karin. Siswi-siswi yang mengikuti dan mengejek Karin menatap iri. Mereka menggigit bibir bawah, ujung baju seragam, tisu dan apapun yang ada di tangan mereka.

Karin melotot. Apa-apaan ini?! "Aku tidak mau!"

Suigetsu cuek. Dengan sedikit menyeret Karin dalam pelukannya Suigetsu berjalan menuju lapangan basket. "Aku sudah menyiapkan jersey yang cocok untukmu."

Karin menolak. "Aku tidak mau!"

"Jersey sexy yang aku siapkan untukmu, kau pasti menyukainya."

Sekuat tenaga Karin menahan langkah kakinya, tidak mau mengikuti langkah kaki Suigetsu. "Aku tidak mau!"

Suigetsu tidak mau kalah. Oh, ayolah... tidak ada seorangpun gadis yang menolak, ini pertama kali. Dan Suigetsu sangat menginginkan Karin melihat permainannya. "Aku memaksa!"

Juugo hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah melihat adegan tarik-menarik di depannya. Sangat kekanakan. Menepuk pelan bahu Suigetsu. "Aku duluan." Juugo pergi meninggalkan Suigetsu, Karin dan Siswi-siswi yang menatap mereka iri. Dari pada melihat drama deterjen lebih baik dia melakukan pemanasan bersama yang lain.

.

.

.

"Buka pintunya!"

Hyuga Neji. Guru olah raga kendo, menghentikan kegiatan buang air kecilnya saat mendengar suara teriakan seorang gadis dan gedoran pintu dalam toilet yang sama dengannya. Pria tampan berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun itu berjalan mendekati bilik-bilik toilet mencari asal suara gadis itu tanpa menutup resleting celananya lebih dulu.

Duuk! Duuk! Duuk!

"Buka pintunya!"

Pria itu berhenti melangkah saat sudah berdiri di depan bilik toilet yang di ganjal alat pel dan mengeluarkan suara seorang gadis. Ini toilet laki-laki, kenapa ada perempuan? Sempat ragu beberapa menit akhirnya Hyuga tampan itu mengambil alat pel yang mengganjal pintu lalu membukanya.

Seorang gadis berambut coklat bercepol berdiri di balik pintu. Manik perak Hyuga menyipit melihat gadis bercepol berpenampilan sedikit kacau yang berdiri di depan dan menatapnya polos. Gadis itu memiliki manik coklat yang cantik, bagi Hyuga, mengejap-ejap membuat Hyuga gemas ingin mencu- oh, lupakan! "Apa yang kau lakukan di toilet, laki-laki? Kau mengintip." Tuduh Neji.

Tenten menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Aku tidak mengintip Sensei!" Tenten meremas ujung seragamnya. "Mereka selalu mengunciku di toilet perempuan jadi aku buang air kecil di toilet laki-laki, berusaha menghindari mereka. Tapi ..." Tenten menunduk. "Mereka mengikuti dan mengunciku, lagi." Lirihnya. Dan saat Tenten sedikit mengangkat wajahnya tanpa sengaja gadis berambut coklat itu melihat sesuatu milik Sensei yang selalu dielu-elukan satu sekolah tampan dan sexy. Pipi Tenten merona. Cepat-cepat gadis itu menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Ughhh ... warna itunya biru polkadot, manisnyaaa ...

Tahan Tenten, tahan! Jangan sampai kau menariknya.

"Err ... Sensei."

Neji manaikan sebelas alisnya mendengar Tenten memanggilnya dengan nada malu-malu. "Apa? Kau ingin mengelak. Kau sudah ketangkap basah mau mengintip. Kau, harus dihukum."

Tenten cemberut. "Aku tidak mengelak, lagi pula aku memang tidak mengintip, Sensei!"

"Aku tidak percaya!" Neji melipat tangan di depan dada sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kalem.

"Terserah! Aku cuma mau bilang," Tenten mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh tinggi tegap Neji, lalu berbisik. "Celana dalam Sensei kelihatan."

.

.

.

Itachi menarik kedua kaki Sasuke yang bergelung selimut. Uchiha bungsu itu mendengus dengan tingkah kekanakan kakaknya. "Ayolah, Sasuke. Mau yah! Yah! Yah! Ini private party, asal kau tahu."

Sangking kesalnya Sasuke menarik kakinya, menyembunyikan kakinya dalam selimut. "Tidak Aniki!" Tolaknya telak.

"Oh ayolah Sasuke ... Hanya dua puluh undangan, tidak banyak. Perayaan pembuatan hotel baru putri tunggal tunggal Haruno."

"Aku tidak tertarik. Pergi saja sendiri!"

.

.

.

Sambil bersungut-sungut Sasuke membuka pintu mobil di sampingnya. Pemuda tampan itu memakai tuxedo hitam membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih tampan. Jangan lihat dia seperti itu. Sejak awal Sasuke sudah menolak ikut Itachi pergi ke pesta menyebalkan ini. Tapi sialnya, dengan kekuasaan Itachi yang jauh lebih besar darinya dan ancaman menyebalkan pria keriput itu Sasuke terpaksa mengikuti permintaan Itachi. Dan disini lah dia berdiri sekarang. Di depan sebuah hotel mewah yang sepertinya belum lama dibangun. Sasuke melirik kanan kirinya melihat bellboy-bellboy berpakaian jas hitam memarkirkan mobil-mobil mewah tamu undangan pesta. Di sampingnya Itachi berjalan penuh pesona selayaknya Uchiha pada umumnya. Itachi memberikan kunci farari miliknya pada seorang bellboy berpakian folmal, memakai jas hitam, meminta tolong agar mobilnya diparkirkan. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Koenigsegg Agera merah yang siang tadi dilihatnya. Mulutnya tertutup rapat, menahan liurnya yang siap menetes, melihat supercars incarannya itu.

Itachi menyikut rusuk Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus kesal lantaran Itachi mengganggu imajinasinya mengenderai mobil merah itu. Sasuke menatap tajam Itachi dengan gigi bergemeletuk kesal. Kedua tangannya terkepal. "Belum punya SIM Otoutoo ..." Itachi mengingatkan sambil tersenyum mengejek.

Sasuke mengabaikan Itachi, berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan pria menyebalkan itu.

Sasuke berdiri di antara kerumunan teman-teman bisnis Itachi yang dikenal sebagai Akatsuki, sekumpulan pemuda-pemuda kaya dan pebisnis muda. Dia memutar mata bosan melihat Itachi berbincang dengan teman-temannnya sambil meminum minuman beralkhohol. Bosan dengan pembicaraan dan jijik dengan menuman beralkhohol Sasuke memanggil seorang pelayan wanita yang membawa cocktail dalam nampan perak. Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh pelayan wanita itu. Pelayan itu merona. "Aku ingin lima gelas jus tomat. Secepatnya."

"Tapi, tuan. Kami tidak menyediakan jus tomat. Bagaimana kalau jus yang lain." Tawar pelayan itu pelan, sedikit takut-takut.

"Hotel mewah, pesta mewah. Tapi jus tomat saja tidak ada. Aku tidak mau tahu! Aku ingin jus tomat!" Ucap Sasuke dingin dan tajam.

Pelayan itu menunduk. "Baik, tuan. Tunggu sebentar."

Cukup lama menunggu sampai kerongkongannya kering akhirnya pesanannya datang juga. Sasuke mengambil satu gelas jus tomat lalu meminumnya dengan nikmat.

Sasuke tetap cuek dengan bisik-bisik disekitarnya. "Acara utamanya sudah dimulai." Bisik pria bernama Pain pada teman-temannya.

"Acara potong pita, Haha ... ayo!" Seru pemuda pirang pony tail.

Pain, Deidara, Sasori dan semua teman-teman Itachi berjalan lebih dulu mendekati tempat acara utama. Tidak hanya mereka, semua tamu undangan pergi ketempat yang sama termasuk Sabaku Rei Gaara.

Sasuke memicing tidak suka melihat si merah jelek Gaara, menurutnya. Kapten basket itu tampak tersenyum pada pria dan wanita yang berjalan di samping kanan-kiri dan di depannya, sepertinya pemuda tampan berambut merah itu sedang di goda. Tapi kenapa dia terlihat senang dan bahagia?

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya saat mendengar tawa dan cekikikan para gadis. Di sana, di aula tempat acara utama, di depan garis terbuat dari pita merah dan sebuah pita besar menempel di garis pita yang membentang itu, sekumpulan gadis-gadis cantik berdiri sambil tersenyum dan tertawa.

Itachi merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sasuke kemudian menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke. "Mau ikut ke sana?" Pria itu menunjuk sekumpulan gadis-gadis cantik tadi yang kini sudah membaur dengan teman-teman Itachi, Sabaku Rei Gaara, dan juga Hyuga, Neji?

Bagaimana bisa guru olah raga kendo ada di sini? Dan ... bukankah itu Shizune Sensei, yang sedang menarik lengan seseorang, wajah orang itu tidak terlihat. Sasuke mencoba tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang dikenalnya ada di sini. Dia melirik Itachi sesaat kemudian meminum jus tomatnya kalem. "Tidak tertarik." Ucapnya datar.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Jangan menyesal Sasuke."

Sasuke membuang muka acuh. Menyesap kembali jus tomatnya manik hitam Sasuke sedikit membulat, kaget, melihat lengan siapa yang digandeng Shizune. Dia menyemburkan jus tomatnya lalu buru-buru mencari tisu. Dia tidak salah lihat, kan? Sasuke meletakkan jus tomatnya lalu mengucek kedua matanya. Tanpa ikatan aneh, tanpa tompel, tanpa hitam di gigi. Memiliki model rambut aneh, tompel dan gigi yang jelek saja dia sudah sangat cantik di mata Sasuke. Apalagi ini. Mengenakan strapless dress merah terang, make up sexy vamp look dengan menggunakan lipstik berwarna gelap dan warna kulit yang pucat, dan jangan lupakan sepasang anting panjang indah menghiasa telinga kiri-kanannya. Dia sempurna. Liur Sasuke menetes. Rambut merah mudanya digelung moderen, memperlihatkan dengan jelas betapa putih pucat dan mulusnya kulit leher dan bahunya. Kedua lengan panjang putih mulusnya dibalut stocking merah tipis lembut. Oh God! Dia benar-benar cantik dan sexy.

Gadis itu tersenyum saat teman-teman sejenisnya dan beberapa lelaki mendorong pelan punggungnya menuju pita merah yang membentang menghalangi jalannya. Seseorang memberinya gunting. Bibir mungil penuhnya melengkungkan senyum saat dia memotong pita itu dengan gerakan pelan nan anggup. Beberepa gadis menjerit, tertawa dan tersenyum lalu memeluk tubuhnya sembari mengucapkan selamat. Espresi bahagia di wajah gadis itu memudar, berubah jadi espresi kaget saat emeraldnya bertemu pandang dengan onix seseorang yang menatapnya intens. Dia mengejap beberapa kali. Dia tidak sedang salah lihat, kan? Oh, ini gawat! Indentitas yang selama ini disembunyikan terancam terbongkar.

.

.

.

**makasih karena sudah menyempatkan mampir di kolom review :)**

**mii-chanchan2 :), Kumada Chiyu :), Sakurazawa Ai :), zeedezly clalucindtha :), Guest :), **


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah acara memotong pita, pembukaan hotel secara resmi, Sakura Haruno menjauhi teman-temannya. Teman-teman Sakura memanggil yang tak dihiraukan oleh Sakura sendiri. Gadis itu berjalan cepat dan was-was, sesekali Sakura menoleh kanan kiri mamastikan tidak ada orang yang mengikutinya. Dia sedang gugup dan takut rahasianya selama dua tahun terbongkar. Sejak awal Sakura tidak setuju dengan diadakannya pesta ini, tapi Ayah dan Ibunya memaksa.

Ah!

Sebuah bolham lampu menyala di kepala Sakura yang kemudian membuat Sakura tersenyum. Satu hal yang Haruno Sakura ketahui tentang Uchiha Sasuke, tidak suka makanan manis. Sakura tersenyum kemudian berjalan mendekati stand makanan manis. Sekalian isi perut dengan banyak makanan manis selagi tidak ada yang melarangnya memakan semua itu. Kau tahu? Sekalipun Haruno Sakura sudah duduk di bangku kelas dua SMA tapi hidupnya masih di bawah kendali kedua orang tuanya, tidak boleh makan ini, tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Tidak boleh makan ini, itu, ini, itu. Huh! Menyebalkan.

Sakura sudah menghabiskan empat kue mangkuk dan satu piring dango dalam hitungan menit, dan jangan lupakan tiga cup es krim yang sudah dihabiskannya. Saat Sakura akan kembali mengambil cup es krim yang kesekian tubuh seseorang merapat dengan punggungnya dan napas segar seseorang menggoda tengkuknya. Sakura mendongak. Kedua manik emeraldnya sedikit membulat terkejut saat bertemu pandang dengan manik onix pria yang kini menatapnya. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya kemudian mengambil asal cup es krim, dan saat ia akan pergi meninggalkan stand es pria di belakangnya menahan satu pergelangan tangannya. Sakura cemberut dan mendengus 'menyebalkan.' Ia menetralkan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba saja menggebu-gebu, berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. "Aku tidak mirip dengan seseorang yang kau kenal, jadi pergilah." Ucapnya dengan nada yang dibuat ketus seraya menggerakkan lengan yang dicekal pria raven itu.

Pria tampan berkulit putih susu itu menyeringai. "Aku tidak bilang kau mirip dengan seseorang yang kukenal," seringainya semakin lebar dan mengerikan. "Atau... kau memang orang yang kukenal?"

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. AU, OOC, EYD, TYPO DAN SEJENISNYA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura yakin firasatnya tidak salah kali ini, dia benar-benar diikuti. Sementara itu Deidara di depan kemudi tampak santai dan tidak merasakan apa-apa, pemuda maskulin setampan Thor Avengers itu fokus mengemudi sambil sesekali mengangguk-anggukkan kepala menikmati lagu Keane yang tengah mengalun. Gadis berambut merah muda itu mendengus. Sejak awal ia sudah menduga menerima ajakkan kencan Deidara adalah ide buruk. Sekarang lihat, mereka diikuti. Itu pasti salah satu saingan bisnis Deidara atau mungkin penggemar gila pria pirang itu, oh ayolah siapa yang tahu kalau di luar sana ada pria yang tergila-gila pada Deidara, dia memang cantik, bahkan cantiknya hampir menyaingi Barbie. Dan Sakura berani bertaruh, bila Ken melihat Deidara pasti dia akan berpaling dari Barbie dan mengejar Deidara.

Satu-satunya alasan Sakura menerima ajakkan kencan Deidara adalah, Ice Cream! Gratis! Menyebut namanya saja liur Sakura hampir menetes. Jangan tatap dia seperti itu, asal kalian tahu, di rumah besarnya tidak ada dan tidak boleh menyimpan Ice Cream. Membeli sendiri? Tentu Sakura melakukannya setiap kali ada kesempatan. Kau tahu? Orang tua. Cerewet. Anak satu-satunya. Dan semua larangannya. Huh! Menyebalkan. Sangat menyebalkan.

Lupakan dulu Ice Cream! Itu Uchiha Sasuke! Itu Uchiha Sasuke yang mengikutinya! Sakura menatap terkejut Sasuke, cepat-cepat ia menutup jendela mobil di sampingnya. Pria Uchiha itu mengendarai Ducati milik Suigetsu dan tidak memakai helem, ia berada tepat di samping mobil EXX Ferrari milik Deidara. Untuk apa Uchiha Sasuke mengikutinya? Sesekali Uchiha itu menoleh menatap mobil yang ditumpangi Sakura kemudian mengurangi kecepatan sepeda motornya sehingga ia berada di belakang.

Sampainya di Mall Uchiha Sasuke masih mengikuti Sakura dan Deidara. Sakura mengerang kesal. Gagal sudah rencana makan Ice Cream sepuasnya. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu agar Uchiha Sasuke berhenti mengikutinya dan Deidara.

Sakura mengajak Deidara ke toko baju wanita, membeli blus hijau toska dan rok pincil hitam, lalu mengajak pria itu ke tempat buah dan membeli satu kilo gram jeruk.

Wajah bosan Deidara mengerut melihat gadis mengenakan gaun jingga di sampingnya. "Aku pikir kita akan membeli Ice Cream? Kau kan maniak Ice Cream."

Sakura tertawa, "tentu saja. Tapi aku harus melakukan sesuatu lebih dulu,"

"Membeli sesuatu." Koreksi Deidara. Sakura tersenyum samar. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju meja kasir, dan tentu saja Deidara yang membayar semuanya.

Deidara yang tadi bertampang bosan tampak antusias saat Sakura mengajaknya ke tempat pakaian dalam wanita. Wajah Thornya berubah mupeng dan mesum saat Sakura menunjukkan bra padanya. "Kau suka yang mana? Merah muda atau hitam berenda?"

"Tentu saja hitam." Ucapnya. Ia tersenyum tampan membuat para wanita yang tengah memilih pakaian dalam meleleh karenanya.

Sakura menyeringai, "pilihan yang bagus. Aku juga suka."

Deidara melompat. Yes! Bayangan-bayangan erotic melayang-layang di kepalanya membuat cairan merah meleleh dari hidungnya yang mancung. "Hanya satu?" Ia bertanya saat Sakura menyerahkan bra hitam berenda tadi pada wanita di depan meja kasir. Sakura mengangguk. Tanpa malu Deidara berbisik pelan di telinga Sakura, "tidak sekalian membeli celana dalamnya?" Yang kemudian mendapat senyuman misterius dari gadis itu. "Aku rasa tidak."

Sisi lain dalam diri Deidara menari-nari dan melompat bahagia saat Sakura mengajaknya ke toilet laki-laki.

Deidara menatap bokong sexy Sakura saat gadis itu membelakanginya. Sakura seperti pemeran wanita utama film action dan erotic Hollywood. Dia memiliki tubuh yang 'Uwow'. Dada sexy, dada besar bukan berarti dada sexy, bokong sexy, dan postur tubuh yang Aha, Sexy!

Sakura meletakkan semua barang-barangnya di atas kabinet kamar mandi. "Buka pakaianmu,"

Dan tanpa menunggu perintah dua kali Deidara langsung membuka seluruh pakaiannya, hanya menyisakan kolor motif the simson biru. Sakura terkekeh. "The simson, eh?"

Deidara mengangkat bahu. "Kenapa? Filmnya cukup seru! Hei, apa aku juga harus membuka ini?" Kedua tangan Deidara telah siaga di karet pinggang kolornya, siap melorotkannya dalam satu kali tarik.

"Tidak." Sakura tampak sibuk membuka kantung-kantung belanjaannya. Deidara tampak sudah tidak sabar, pria itu tidak bisa diam. Dia melakukan push-up, sit- up, back-up sebagai pemanasan.

Sakura berbalik dengan sebuah bra di tangan kanan dan dua buah jeruk di tangan kirinya. Deidara mengernyit, menatap gadis itu bingung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Para pengunjung Mall menatap aneh wanita berambut pirang yang berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang pria berkemeja hitam memakai sport dan memakai celana denim jeans biru pudar.

Wanitu itu cantik seperti Yamanaka Ino, putri Inoichi, sahabat Sakura yang menjadi model dan bintang film. Ia memakai blues hijau toska di padu dengan rok pincil dan memakai sepatu hak. Jalannya agak tertatih membuat beberapa pengunjung menatap keduanya curiga. Wanita itu sempurna kalau saja kedua lengannya tidak berotot dan berbulu seperti lengan lelaki, juga kakinya, berbulu dan betisnya terlalu besar untuk ukuran perempuan. Wanita bertubuh besar dan pria bertubuh mungil itu menjadi pusat perhatian di Mall.

Beberapa wanita dan gadis SMA mengerling genit pada pria bertubuh mungil itu yang kemudian dibalas senyum tipis. Para lelaki juga ada yang mau bersiul menggoda wanita pirang itu namun tidak jadi saat mereka melihat kaki dan tangan berbulu sang wanita. Mereka cepat-cepat pergi dan menyayangkan kaki dan lengan berbulu wanita itu.

Lama saling diam akhirnya Sakura membuka pembicaraan, "kalau kau mau nanti kita kembali ke sini mencari celana dalam berenda pasangan branya," kemudian gadis yang tengah menyamar menjadi laki-laki itu terkikik.

Wanita pirang itu mendengus dan menghentak sepatu haknya kesal. "Aku tidak akan mengajakmu kencan lagi," katanya kesal. Bibir berlipstiknya cemberut menggemaskan.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa mengerti. Tapi tetap temani aku beli Ice Cream setiap hari minggu ya... Ayah dan Ibu tidak menginjinkan kalo aku pergi sendiri atau dengan orang lain. Beliaukan suka dan percayanya padamu,"

Deidara tidak menjawab. Dengan sebal ia membenarkan letak jeruk dalam bra yang menggantung di dadanya membuat beberapa orang menatapnya kesal dan bernapsu.

Sakura mendadak kaku saat berpapasan dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang sepertinya tengah mencari seseorang. Pemuda itu menengok ke segala arah kemudian mendengus menahan tawa saat melihat pasangan 'Uwuw' tidak jauh darinya. Kenapa Uwuw? Karena perempuannya besar lelakinya mungil. "Perempuan?" Sasuke tertawa mengejek yang kemudian mendapat delikkan tajam Deidara. Berbeda dengan Deidara yang mendelik tajam Sakura menutup mulut menahan tawa, sebenernya setiap kali ia melihat Deidara rasanya ingin tertawa keras. "Yang benar saja." Ejek Sasuke sambil lalu.

Deidara mengacungkan kepalan tangan pada Sasuke yang kemudian di balas tawa mengejek Uchiha bungsu itu. "Aku tidak berkelahi dengan perempuan!" Teriak Sasuke dari kejauhan dan mendapat perhatian lebih dari pengunjung Mall.

.

.

"Kemana dia?" Sasuke celingukkan di tempat parkir. Dia kehilangan jejak Haruno Sakura. Sasuke yakin yang berjalan dengan Deidara, teman kakaknya, itu Sakura. Dia yakin dia tidak salah lihat. Bukannya bertemu dengan Sakura dia malah bertemu dengan wanita aneh yang mengacungkan tinju padanya.

Sasuke mendengus kemudian menghidupkan mesin motornya. Kalau hari ini ia tidak bisa membongkar identitas Sakura, tunggu saja besok. Sasuke yakin bisa membongkar identitas Sakura di sekolah. "Sakura... aku yakin kau seorang Haruno." Gumamnya sambil menyeringai. Sasuke menambah kecepatan sepeda motor (pinjaman) nya. Dia sudah tidak sabar bertemu Sakura besok di sekolah.

.

.

.

.

Tbc...

.

.

.

.

.

**yuri rahma, Eliza, undhott, SS, Lala, Akasuna no Nagi-chan, Kazama Sakura, zeedezly clalucindtha, Guest, Imkyuu, rika amiani 3, fachan desu.**

**Thanks for review :)**


End file.
